


Hiemal Sun

by halahan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Snow, short and sweet me thinks, the use of the nickname minggoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halahan/pseuds/halahan
Summary: There, in the middle of the street, wearing a big padding coat, boots and gloves, stands the one and only Kim Mingyu.“Oh… hi,” Mingyu says. And he smiles. “Sorry, I thought it was closed.”Somehow, Jihoon can’t find it in himself to be mad at him. “Me too,” he says.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Hiemal Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingyuzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuzi/gifts).



> first seventeen work, and what better recipient for it than the very person who got me into the group? exactly. enjoy!
> 
> i used a bunch of prompts from the [otp prompt generator thingy](https://otppromps.neocities.org/) and complied them, i hope i got the characterization well enough :)

Usually, Jihoon’s dreams are warm. He considers himself lucky not to have that many nightmares, and even though he rarely remembers the good dreams, they still leave him with a warm feeling when he wakes up.

However, somehow, today, he wakes up extremely cold; which is strange considering he’s lying under his duvet, wearing his favorite pajamas and his feet clad in an extra pair of socks because for some reason his dog keeps tugging the covers off of his feet in the winter morning.

Jihoon is only half awake, and he considers going back to sleep when the cold is suddenly not an overall slightly uncomfortable feeling but a sharp icy pain in his neck. Jihoon lets out a shout, getting up and out of bed in record time, shaking the melting snow off of his shoulders.

_Snow?_

“Huh?” Someone says. Someone that isn’t Jihoon, someone outside.

Jihoon frowns as he tries his best not to let the snow drench his pajama top, and turns back towards his bed. Indeed, in that very bed, there is an already melting ball of snow. And above it, the window is open. Blinds, screen, and glass.

“The window is open?” He says, pretty sure someone is echoing the same words from outside.

Jihoon goes to the window, stepping on parts of his bed that are still dry and putting his hands on the edge of the window to put his upper half through it, looking downwards.

There, in the middle of the street, wearing a big padding coat, boots, and gloves, stands the one and only Kim Mingyu.

“Oh… hi,” Mingyu says. And he smiles. “Sorry, I thought it was closed.”

Somehow, Jihoon can’t find it in himself to be mad at him. “Me too,” he says.

Mingyu laughs at that. He’s lucky he’s Mingyu because if it had been anyone else, Jihoon wouldn’t only have smiled it off. Jihoon wonders if Mingyu knows that.

“What are you doing?” he asks to the younger.

“It snowed last night.”

“I can see that, yes.” It sounds almost like another question, curious and amused.

“It’s been a while since it snowed that much,” Mingyu continues, and there’s almost a shy air to him. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to take a walk with me.”

Jihoon chuckles, but he doesn’t reply. Instead, he closes the window and goes to open his closet. He quickly changes into warm clothes and grabs his bedsheets to put in his laundry basket before he leaves his room. He walks downstairs and to the entrance.

Luckily, his boots are still in the shoe rack and Jihoon tugs them on as well as his jacket and a scarf before he’s leaving out the door, shouting a small “going out with Mingyu, see you later mom!” before shutting it behind him.

Mingyu greets him with a wide smile, reaching for Jihoon’s hand like it’s the most natural thing in the world and like it doesn’t make Jihoon’s inside turn into a lepidopterarium, and they’re on their way.

  
  


It’s easy with Jihoon. It’s always been easy for Mingyu. He doesn’t even have to try, because Jihoon makes it so easy. To talk to him, to make him smile and laugh, to hold his hand, to make him blush. Jihoon makes him so easy to love him, but Mingyu thinks that even if Jihoon made it hard, Mingyu would still love him.

For now, loving Jihoon is holding his hand as they walk in the snow, the neighborhood of Jihoon’s parents’ house—which he came back to celebrate the end of the year festivities and to spend his winter break—already far behind them, leaving only skinny leaves-less trees, vast planes of white snow-covered fields, and trails of animal footprints in it. Loving Jihoon is listening to him talk about the internship he’s going to start in a week, once his break is over, which he’s really excited for, then it’s offering they build a snowman together, just for the fun of it. Loving Jihoon is laughing at his pout when he protests that they’re not kids anymore, all the while starting to gather snow with his feet so that Mingyu can start making the body. Easy.

“More? How big do you want this snowman to be, Minggoo…”

The nickname rolls off Jihoon’s tongue so easily, too, and Mingyu loves it just as much as he did the first time he heard it.

“There’s so much snow I’m convinced we can make it as big as you, hyung.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes but he’s smiling and doesn’t say anything else before going back to his task, humming along to the song playing from his phone.

Turns out that making a snowman takes longer than Mingyu and Jihoon thought, and when they start making the head, Jihoon’s stomach suddenly gargles loudly.

Mingyu can’t stop the laughter that comes at Jihoon’s surprised face, he laughs even louder when Jihoon turns to him, accusing. Even when Jihoon makes a snowball and sends it towards him, missing, he keeps laughing.

“Stop laughing!” Jihoon says, “it’s your fault I left home without eating anything!”

The older sends handful of snow after handful of snow, and when one falls between Mingyu’s padding hood and his neck, a shriek cuts through his laughter. Then, it’s Jihoon’s turn to laugh.

“Oh, it’s _on_ …” Mingyu tells him before he digs into the snow to send back at Jihoon.

The snowballs are barely compressed, not causing any pain to any of them, their screams only caused by the coldness of it when it lands in their neck, in their face, down their boots… Although, it’s when Jihoon shoots and Mingyu hides behind the half snowman, their unborn creature taking the blow, that they call it a draw. (“You _surrendered_ ,” Jihoon insists, but Mingyu denies it.)

  
  


“Wait, hyung,” Mingyu says, making Jihoon look at him, “you’re not wearing gloves?”

Jihoon looks at his hands, red from the snow battle they just had, and looks back up at Mingyu, who’s walking towards him, leaving the snowman he had been finishing up. “No, I forgot to take them.”

“Aren’t they cold?”

“A little, but it’s alright. Why—”

He doesn’t even need to finish his question because Mingyu grabs his hands in his own—warm from being inside his gloves all this time—and shoves them in his pockets, linking their fingers. The action also tugs Jihoon closer, close enough that he can feel Mingyu’s body heat against his torso. So close that Jihoon has to bend his neck backward to look at Mingyu in the eyes.

“Uh- thanks,” he says, his breath forming a condensation cloud between them.

Mingyu smiles, and once again Jihoon’s stomach becomes any lepidopterist’s dream. He doesn’t mind, Mingyu has a nice smile.

“Your nose is so pink,” the taller says, and Jihoon is sure that his cheeks will match in a matter of seconds.

Embarrassed—or shy—he drops his head, but Mingyu had lowered himself at the same time and their foreheads collide against each other, making them both wince and Mingyu stumbles back. His hands still hold Jihoon’s, and he takes him along, except that Jihoon was too busy thinking about his skull suddenly hitting the other’s that he doesn’t have time to understand and he trips, making them both fall in the snow, Mingyu catching most of the fall as Jihoon falls on top of him.

“ _Ouch_ , fuck, are you okay?” Jihoon asks, face squished against Mingyu’s chest. His hands are still trapped in Mingyu’s pockets.

“I think so?” Mingyu says, finally taking their hands out of his coat so that Jihoon can raise himself up.

The older pushes a hand on Mingyu’s chest and sits up on his thighs, using his other hand to rub his forehead.

“I think I’m gonna have a bump,” Jihoon mumbles.

Matching him, Mingyu sits up too, bringing their chests close again. When Jihoon looks at him, he has a red spot on his forehead, which makes Jihoon chuckle.

“We’re going to look like idiots, now.” Mingyu whines.

“And who’s fault is that? What were you even doing?”

“I was going to kiss you!” Mingyu complains, but the words make both of them stop and exchange wide-eyed looks. “Kiss you—your nose, I mean.”

“Oh…” Why does he sound disappointed? Maybe because he is.

“Can I- can I try again?”

Jihoon feels giddy like he was getting his first kiss in high school. He nods.

Mingyu leans down and places a gentle kiss on Jihoon’s nose, the latter going cross-eyed to look at him do it. When Mingyu reopens his eyes he looks embarrassed, cringing at his own antics.

Jihoon thinks it’s sweet. “Can _I_ try?” he asks.

Alike Jihoon, Mingyu just nods at the request. However, Jihoon goes in for Mingyu’s lips and not his nose. Later, if Mingyu asks _why_ , Jihoon will tell him that it’s because his lips were pinker than his nose. Now, though, he simply relishes in the warmth of Mingyu’s mouth and the comfort of his arm that wrapped around his waist.

  
  


Mingyu doesn’t know what looks more stupid when they come back from their walk: the bump on his forehead, or the look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hello carats, thank u for reading this fic carats, don't hesitate to leave a comment carats  
> im going to write more svt, i already have a soonkwan wip... im a rare pair magnet it's so sad


End file.
